Finding Your Way: Part II
by D3sstorjo
Summary: Dawn's lost the Grand Festival, and has run out of hope. Can Paul help her find her way back to contests? Ikarishipping, of course! Partner fic, part one by FluteHero13. Review!


**O**kay, this is my first collab. I'm doing it with FluteHero13, so if you haven't read part one, PLEASE GO READ IT.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Simple as that.

Summary: Dawn's lost the Grand Festival, and has run out of hope. Can Paul help her find her way back to contests? Ikarishipping, of course! Partner fic, part one by FluteHero13. Review!

* * *

**:~:Finding Your Way: Part Two:~:**

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I stared that the navy-haired girl for a while longer. It took me a while to process my plan. Piplup looked up at me and chirped sadly. I rolled my eyes and ignored it since I wasn't really in the mood to deal with it.

Dawn continued to sit on the rock and mope.

Her shoulders shook every time a sob broke out. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she'd cried.

"Pip…" Piplup pressed its beak together and looked at me with narrow eyes. "Pip, Pip, PIP!" Piplup chirped its name loudly and pointed a flipper at Dawn.

"What?" I groaned and rubbed my temples, trying to think of a good way to approach her, _without_ making her think I was her stalker.

Piplup jumped on foot angrily making me hiss in pain. "What the hell?" I growled at the little blue penguin Pokemon.

Piplup pointed at Dawn; or where Dawn was.

"Crap…where the hell did she go?" I furred my brows and looked around. She shouldn't have gone far since piplup just got my attention.

Piplup pointed to the left where the city was. _She probably went to get a hotel. _I thought to myself and rolled my eyes. Piplup then pointed to itself and gestured towards my pocket.

"Okay," I nodded and threw a poke ball and the penguin Pokemon. A red beam enveloped it and it closed its eyes before a familiar click was sounded.

I sighed and picked up the poke ball, shoving it mercilessly in my pocket.

A scream pieced the air, making me jump slightly.

"What was-," I started, but my eyes widened with the recognition of the voice. "Troublesome, where are you!" I growled loudly.

I sprinted out the trees looking for the familiar hue of blue. I didn't see her anywhere.

The scream came again, but more desperate. I started to shake slightly and ran through the empty streets.

_Why am I caring so much? It's not like I love her or anything._ I hissed inwardly and continued to run through the town.

I noticed that the sun had sunk underneath the horizon, prying out the moon in the sky. The glow seemed much paler than usual, sending shivers down my spine.

I turned the corner and faced an alley way. Two cobalt orbs stared at me with a frightened expression. Someone was cowering over her gripping her shirt. I sighed in relief to see that she was still clothed.

The person turned around and glared at me angrily, but his dark gray eyes quickly flashed fright.

I snarled at the man and advanced towards him with the worst aura I could muster. The dark ally way seemed to aid it though.

The moon reflected off the side of my face, making my onyx eyes burn deeper in his soul. I narrowed my eyes to slits and let my bangs cover one eye.

The man dropped Dawn on the ground and backed down further into the ally. I passed Dawn to show him that he was my target, not Dawn.

"S-stay away." The man held his hands up in surrender. His dirty black hair was greasy and full of grime.

I grabbed his shirt and ignored the stench that emitted from his body. "What did you do?" I hissed, making him cower back into his over-sized shirt.

"N-nothing really." He said quickly, but a bit too quickly for my taste.

Before I could control my fury, my fist connected with his jaw. He yelped in pain and sank to his knees.

"Don't you ever touch Dawn again." I kicked him one last time and turned around to help the helpless, troublesome girl on the ground.

"Hey." I looked down at her navy-blue hair.

Dawn looked up at me with round cobalt eyes. She shook uncontrollably and whimpered. "P-Paul…" She breathed and grabbed my shirt.

I hauled her upright and grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her.

She continued to shake, making her collapse again.

I groaned and crouched down on the ground. I gestured to my back indicating that she should get on.

She nodded slowly and climbed on. She didn't speak much this time, which was a major change.

As I approached a Pokemon center, I started to slightly move my shoulders to see if Dawn was still awake.

So looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep. I sighed and placed her on the chairs quickly and talked to Nurse Joy for a room.

"Would you like to share a room with your girlfriend?" The pink haired nurse giggled and pointed at Dawn.

"Yes and no. She's not my girlfriend." I grumbled and the key from Nurse Joy's hand.

"Sure, sure." She flashed a smile and bowed before I turned to the room. I rolled my eyes and walked down the halls.

When I found the room, I shifted Dawn's weight to one of my arms and turned the door open with the key.

I set the sleeping girl on the bed and watched her breath. She seemed so peaceful compared to when she wants to maul my face off.

I smirked to myself and watched her sleep a bit longer before I walked towards the door and shut it.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked through the town silently. I fiddled with something round and pulled out a red and white poke ball.

"Right…I need to give her Piplup." I groaned and placed the poke ball back into my pocket.

A store caught my attention, mostly because it had a lot of frilly pink items inside on the store window.

I cursed to myself before I opened the door and entered.

The shop keeper gave me a strange look before she smiled.

I rolled my eyes and browsed through the shop. Something gleamed through the light and I stopped to check and see what it was.

A silver locket with a pink diamond inside glimmered in the light. I smirked at the thought of Dawn wearing it and lightly picked the necklace up.

I approached the shop keeper. "How much is this?" I asked.

"Um about a thousand poke yen." Shop keeper nodded her head slowly and examined the locket.

"I'll take it." I said quickly and pulled out the exact amount of money.

"Would you like me to wrap it?" The shop keeper raised her brow, highlighting her green eyes.

"Yes." I replied shortly and relaxed my arms in my pocket. I looked out the window to see the street lights on and the moon high in the sky.

"Here you go." She green-eyed woman handed me a silver box with a red velvet bow tied around it.

I nodded curtly and took the box. Without a hesitation, I left the shop, already feeling affected by the pinkness of the store.

I breathed in the cool air. Feeling my lungs relax. The light flickered and a few bug type Pokemon lingered around the heat and light of the street lamps.

I closed my eyes and strolled back to the Pokemon center, knowing that there was a lot of time left right now.

Dawn would probably still be sleeping on the bed. I thought hard for a moment, and a brilliant idea popped into my mind.

"Hmmm, I wonder how this will work." I said softly, letting my breath appear as a cloud in the pitch-black air.

I shivered and entered the bright Pokemon center. Slowly, I trudged through the halls and found the right room.

Sure enough, when I opened the room door, Dawn was still fast asleep on the bed.

I smirked and slumped on the chair next to the desk. A complimentary pen and notepad was already set on the table.

I smiled and began scribbling some of my thoughts down. After I finished, I set the poke ball and room key next to the notepad.

I felt my smirk widen as the first sunlight filtered through the curtains.

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I jolted awake remembering what had happened yesterday. Warmth flooded my cheeks as a blush.

_Paul had saved me from…_I sighed and closed my eyes. The sun was bright outside, indicating that I probably had slept for a long time.

"Where is Paul?" I thought out loud.

My heart sank when I realized that I had released piplup. He had been my best friend, my contest buddy. And he could fix my hair…

I scowled at myself when I looked at the mirror. My hair was a mess and was defying the laws of gravity.

I furred my brows and angrily ran my comb through my hair.

A small 'clunck' made me jump out of my skin.

I whipped around to see no one, but a poke ball lying on the ground. _Hm, must have fallen from the table…_

_Did Paul leave his poke ball? _I frowned to myself remembering piplup again.

I placed the poke ball on the table again. Nice printed writing caught my attention. It was Paul's handwriting.

I felt my heart leap in my chest and as I started to read the piece of paper.

_Dear Troublesome,_

_Meet me at Amity Square at Twelve._

_Don't make me say who I am, you already know._

I smiled to myself and checked my Poketch. "Eleven Fifty!" I screeched. I threw on my normal clothes, a black tank top, white undershirt, and black and pink shirt. I left out the beanie because I didn't want to be late.

I grabbed my purse, the note and the poke ball and stuffed them in my bag.

I shoved my feet into my pink go-go boots and dashed out the room. I passed by many people and waved to the quickly. I felt my heart sink a bit when I passed the contest hall, but I continued to run.

"Which Pokemon are you bringing? The man at the counter asked me.

I frowned and remembered that I had left my poke balls in the room. My eyes lit up, remembering that I had a poke ball in my purse.

_Please be cute!_ I chanted in my head.

"Pokemon, Spotlight!" I shouted and released the Pokemon from the poke ball.

I blinked the surprise out of my face when a chubby blue piplup appeared from the ball.

It cried out happily and hugged my leg. "Piplup?" I asked, my eye brows went up in confusion.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup chirped happily and patted its chest with its flipper.

"Oh my gosh it is you!" I smiled and picked up the blue penguin, embracing it with a warm hug.

"You can go it." The man at the counter chuckled lightly and gestured to the park.

I smiled and nodded, dashing into the park. I looked around a bit, holding Piplup in my arms.

I felt better already. Half of me wanted to rejoice that Piplup was back, but the other half dreaded the fact that I lost the grand festival. I knew that Piplup had a lot of potential, and I ruined it for him.

I frowned, so deep in thought that I didn't quite exactly see where I was going. I bumped into a tall person and jumped.

"Sorry!" I bowed and looked up to see Paul scowling.

"You're late." He grumbled.

"Sorry…" I repeated.

Paul just rolled his eyes and tapped his foot on the ground. "I see that you've found Piplup." He smirked.

"Yeah…thanks." I replied shyly.

He nodded and looked up at the sun. I frowned and looked down at my feet, not knowing what else to say.

"So, why did you want to meet me here?" I asked slowly.

"Because…here." He handed me a silver box with a velvet ribbon on it.

I looked at him with wide eyes and opened the box.

He turned away slightly. I swore I saw a blush on his face, but I ignored it.

A silver locket was embedded in the box. The pink diamond in the middle caught the light and reflected off my eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the word.

"I-," I started, but Paul shook his head.

"No, don't say anything." He said slowly.

I frowned and looked down at the box in my hands.

"Wh-," I started, but soft lips connected with mine, cutting me off.

I breathed in the musky sent of Paul and widened my eyes. It took me a while for it to sink in that Paul was kissing me. I reluctantly returned the kiss and smiled.

He broke away and smirked.

"Now we're even." He pointed at the locket and Piplup who was watching us the whole time.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouted and looked up at Paul furiously.

"What?" Paul shrugged the penguin off with a smirk. "So, who cared if I love Dawn?" He said flatly.

"Apparently someone." I giggled and looked down at Piplup, who was pecking at Paul's feet.

"Hey! Watch it, I saved you and returned you to Troublesome, so show some respect." He grumbled.

"Pip…" Piplup stopped attacking Paul and looked down at the ground guiltily.

He sighed and patted Piplup's head softly.

"Showing your soft side huh?" I giggled and smiled up at the purple haired boy.

He glared at me and stood up.

"I say things too early." I grumbled and turned the other way.

"Not too early." Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

I jumped a bit and realized that he had taken the locket's box from my hand and placed the locket around my neck.

I smiled at him and planted a small kiss on his nose. "You have lipstick on your nose." I giggled.

"Where?" He glared at me.

I poked his nose and ran away from him, who cased me in half anger and half amusement.

After a while of running, Paul and I both collapsed on the ground, tired from all the sprinting.

"Hey Paul." I turned to look at him.

"Hn?" He grunted and turned to look at me also.

"I Love you!" I smiled and planted another kiss on his nose.

"Well, I love you too and I really hope that you can start contests again. They are your 'thing.'" He grumbled and twisted the locket on my neck.

"There comes a point where many people seem lost in the woods.  
What separates winners and losers is whether or not they try to find a way out." I read out loud what was engraved on the back.

"I promise Paul, I'll become a Master coordinator." I smiled up at him and felt a new determination fill my heart.

I wouldn't just do it for myself, but for my Pokemon and Paul.

_:~:There comes a point where many people seem lost in the woods.  
What separates winners and losers is whether or not they try to find a way out.:~:_

~FIN~

* * *

What did you think? I thought it was pretty good for the fact that I started it today. Please Review, they would be greatly appriciated. ^O^

And thank you FluteHero13 for collabing with me! It was super fun to work with such a great autor!

ANd I'm going to update on my other ones a bit late since I have been busy with homework and stuff, and school is about to start soon, so it's going to get crazy!


End file.
